


New world

by FlameRP



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Independence Day (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameRP/pseuds/FlameRP
Summary: Korra and others get trapped on a different version of Earth...





	1. Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally going to be an avengers/Korra crossover but then I had a change of heart and made an avengers/independence Day/Korra crossover

Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Lin Beifong, Suyin, Wing, Wei, Opal, Tenzin, Jinora, Kai, Ikki, Meelo, Tonraq, Eska, Desna, Iroh, Kya and Kuvira stood amongst the dead. The death toll had been catastrophic on both sides when an unseen rift had opened between the two opposing armies. Creatures had poured out of the rift and into the no-man's-land between the Earth Empire and the United Forces much to the confusion of all the assembled soldiers and benders. These creatures that called themselves the Harvesters had then attacked both armies without being provoked, in fact both sides had put down their weapons so to not start a war. As a result, neither side fared well and were forced to work together to defeat the influx of foes, even though the creatures were eventually defeated, the Harvesters took a large number of lives and coincidentally led to the alliance between the United Republic and the Earth Empire that defeated them. Korra and the eighteen others were all that survived the battle. Mounds upon mounds of dead soldiers and dead creatures surrounded them. Korra moved forward, with Kuvira at her side, to look at one of these creatures that was still twitching in its death throes after Mako had filled it with lightning “oh my”  
“They're certainly not from around these parts” Kuvira commented, somewhat unhelpfully  
“really?” Korra breathed a sarcastic reply in between pants  
“I mean look at these things”  
“What do you think I've been doing?”  
“sorry”  
Lin walked towards the mountainside but then disappeared. “aunt Lin!” Opal exclaimed  
“What?”  
“She vanished!”

“alright, Opal, Asami, Mako, Bo, let's go” Korra walked forward fully expecting nothing to happen, then, all of a sudden they yelped and flew forwards, finding themselves in an unfamiliar city. Huge screens were stuck to the sides of the buildings and the speed at which they changed began to give the group a headache. Kya followed them close behind and appeared seconds later  
“with independence Day of approaching rapidly, it's nearly time for the whole of America to band together and celebrate a country united!” a voice boomed over the general clamour.   
“Ow” Lin groaned and turned away, only to find yet more screens on the other side. “let's move” she groaned  
“Yes... Let's”  
“stay where you are!” a voice exclaimed  
“we have no quarrel with you” Mako spoke softly and attempted to placate the man  
“Give us your money!” he looked confused  
“We don't have...” There was two gunshots which interrupted Korra’s attempt to explain. She felt cold and to her horror she saw Asami fall to her knees by her side, her top soaked with blood  
“No!!” Mako exclaimed, he leapt forward and threw a bolt of lightning at the man while the gun span around in his hand, tearing his fingers from their sockets and shot the other three men in their heads  
“Korra” Asami breathed weakly, but it was too late, they had both found peace  
“no!” Mako screamed and cried, picking up his former friends and attempting to carry them through the portal but found that it was no longer there. “shit” he was forced to drop Asami and Korra and leave with the others when they heard sirens in the distance. They didn't want to get arrested in a strange new world where common decency didn't seem to exist  
“Right” Kuvira had taken charge but she knew Lin was watching like an owlhawk  
“We need to find the next avatar”  
“yes”  
“can I suggest something?”  
“What, Opal?”  
“A name for our little band?”  
“go ahead”  
“the Blue Lotus”  
“I like that” Lin nodded, “to commemorate Korra, we could go a step further and call ourselves the Purple Lotus. Our main goal is to try to find a way home, but in the meantime let's keep a look out for the next avatar”  
“Yes, let's go” Kuvira led the small group to the edge of the city where they found themselves a dilapidated house where they could stay for a while and mourn


	2. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and the others have to say a very difficult goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to be updating this so soon but when inspiration hits...;)

“We've been here for several days now, you lot” Kuvira was anxious to make a move but quickly pulled back out of the way of a handful of fire that had grazed her cheek  
“fuck you”  
“no thanks, I may be bi but you've never interested me, Mako”  
Opal just about managed to stifle a snort of laughter and Mako glared at her. “cool it Mako”  
“Shut it all of you!!”  
“w... Independence D... Only a few days away now, preparations for the fourth of July fireworks are well underway, admittedly there has been s... Disturb... Radio and TV transmissions but it shouldn't interfere”  
“this independence Day thing must be some kind of local celebration day, sorta like Avatar’s day is back home”  
“hush!” everyone else glared at Mako  
“It's only been a few days since the murder of six people in broad daylight in the middle of downtown Manhattan...”  
“Has it only been a few days?”  
“but the search continues for those involved, the two unnamed female victims believed to be members of a smallish party resist all attempts to be identified by police...”  
“Korra...”  
“Asami”  
“We need to give them a proper ceremony” Kuvira admitted. She didn't really like the situation she found herself in, but the others she was with did save her life from those Harvester... Things.  
“I agree” Lin nodded, quickly seconded by Kya  
“maybe she's not dead?”  
“Jinora?”  
“yes?”  
“What... How did you get here?”  
“I've always _been_ here”  
“Whatever, it's too late now, the portal is gone”  
“Unfortunately”

They made their move that night, Lin and Bolin tunnelled their way under the police station that they had seen, Kuvira and Jinora leapt up through the hole and explored the building. It took them a few hours but they eventually found the morgue and in it, Korra and Asami. Both women were ice cold to the touch, Jinora stifled a sob, to her surprise she found herself in strong arms. “Kuvira?”  
“Yes, Jinora?” the older woman whispered back  
“You're hugging me”  
“i know”  
They stayed like that for another few minutes. “i... I'm alright now” Jinora stuttered  
“I don't mind waiting”  
“no let's get this done” Jinora worked herself free and moved over to touch Asami's forehead. “not even in the same freezer” Jinora commented bitterly  
“Well?”  
“They're definitely gone, but so is Raava”  
“she's gone?”  
“yup”  
“where?”  
“I haven't a... Clue?”  
“what?”  
“let's get outta here, I'll explain then”  
“right” Kuvira grabbed both Asami and Korra's lifeless bodies and they left in a hurry

Jinora saw Kuvira watching her closely, “Lin's pregnant” she burst out, nearly tripping over in the tunnel Lin and Bolin had made for them  
“what?!”  
“Trust me, I don't understand it myself...”  
“Of all the unexpected things...”  
“Indeed”  
“are you sure?”  
“yup. Although it might be best if we keep it from the others for now, in case in reading her aura wrong”  
“of course”

“how far is she?”  
“Can't tell” they had returned to their 'home’ and had been preparing to cremate Korra and Asami, Kuvira had made any excuse she could to stick near Jinora. “too soon for her to notice”  
“obviously”  
“we ought to start coming up with a list” Jinora muttered  
“a list?”  
“of _names_ ” Jinora hissed while Bolin bumbled past with Opal. Neither of them had so much as kissed since their friends were murdered over money but they stayed together for most of the time. Bolin had been busy making a makeshift incinerator outside, Opal had searched through the house and found an old box of matches which she had played with until her hair had caught fire. Kya had extinguished her but smiled. They were both thinking the same thing.  
Mako had gone back to brooding, reluctant to talk because he knew he would have to be the one who did... It. “fuck off” he growled when Opal sat next to him  
“you know you might not have to do... It”  
“what makes you say that?”  
“These do” she held out the box of matches and then lit one  
“...” Mako gulped. “i don't have to do it?”  
“you don't” Opal confirmed  
“Thank the spirits”  
After that, Mako became much more sociable, he laughed and joked along with his fellow Purple Lotus members at the good times they had. That evening they moved outside, Lin lit one of the matches and applied it to the large pile of wood they had collected. “go in peace” she whispered. The flames caught hold and gave Asami and Korra, who were led intertwined with one another, a peaceful send-off. In death they had been granted their secret wish to hold one another. “I'm so sorry” Lin sobbed and tears ran down both cheeks, she had remained stoic and strong the past few days for the others but the sight of their bodies together at last was enough to break even her self-control.  
“goodbye” Mako muttered before he walked away and back into the house  
“fuck me” Kuvira hissed angrily, preparing to go back in there and beat the shit out of him for walking away  
“don't” Bolin had grabbed her arm, “he's never been great with his emotions”


	3. Third of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day becomes a near complete disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay (yes, I know, again:( )

“It's pandemonium in the streets!” yelled a radio presenter that sounded too much like Shiro Shinobi for Lin's taste. “with the arrival of the giant space ships and the recalling of all military forces to their respective bases, people have been fleeing cities left, right and centre”  
Lin shot her cables at the radio and shut it up with a single crunch. “hey!” Bolin exclaimed  
“You got a problem kid?!” Lin had been in an abominably foul mood ever since Korra and Asami had been killed in the senseless violence immediately upon their arrival. She had of course, with Kya's help, sought revenge against the people who killed Asami and Korra. Lin crushed their necks with her cables while Kya froze their extremities without anyone else in their group having even realised they'd been gone.  
Lin had been in an even worse mood that particular morning so Kuvira and Jinora approached her cautiously. “you know, Chief” Kuvira paused, by force of habit she had been calling Lin Chief, “Lin” she corrected  
“What?!” Lin snapped  
“we’re worried about you. We heard you puking your guts up earlier”  
“so?”  
“come with us” Lin found herself being dragged away by Jinora and Kuvira. “we got you this” Jinora handed her a piece of plastic  
“What's this?”  
“you pee in it”  
“why?”  
“Women need to do this regularly in this world” Kuvira lied  
“Fine... But fuck off you two I'm not pissing in that thing until I know you're it of the way”  
“fine” Kuvira dragged Jinora away and sighed deeply. “what do we do if you're right, Jinora?”  
“we’re fucked” Jinora replied  
“how would we be fucked?”  
“no, not Lin's pregnancy, THAT!” Jinora screamed and pointed out of the window. A massive wall of flame was approaching them at speed  
“f... F... F...” Kuvira's stuttering was halted when Jinora kicked her in the shin  
“DO SOMETHING!!” Jinora shrieked. Kuvira raised her arms and smashed them down on the ground which shook then collapsed under them, the entire group fell through the hole that had been made  
“help me close it!” Kuvira yelled at Bolin while the house started to collapse due to the heat and the destabilisation that had been caused by the damage to the building foundations. Bolin pushed his arms out at the same time as Kuvira did, the ground closed over and saved the group from being crushed or incinerated

“what the fuck was that for?!” Lin was one of very few still anywhere near standing. Kya, Mako, Jinora and Opal were on the ground, Lin was kneeling but Bolin and Kuvira were standing  
“Lin, there was a wall of fire”  
“Mako’s a firebender?”  
“There was too much even for him” Kuvira sighed, “it must've destroyed the entire city”  
“Fuck” Opal groaned, “we need to get out of the city, whoever destroyed the city might come back to wipe out any survivors”  
“And we'd better try to find any survivors”  
“Agreed”  
“the Purple Lotus will try to continue the avatar’s work. Restoring balance and helping people, even if Korra is dead”  
“yes. I agree” Kya nodded  
“i” Opal nodded  
“count me in” Kuvira nodded, she had gone from the cold 'Great Uniter’ back to the kind caring sister Opal used to know  
“ and me!” Bolin exclaimed  
“We've reached a majority” Lin declared, in the absence of the avatar, Lin had taken over as the head of the Purple Lotus.  
“then let's get out of this hole and start to try to rescue people”  
“alright” Lin punched up at the same time as Bolin and Kuvira. They rose to ground level then knocked the remains of the building out of the way. “we ought to stick together people”  
“Good idea” Kya nodded, “but... This city is pretty big”  
“we can split into three groups then... Meet back here in a few hours” Lin pointed at Opal and Kuvira, “you two go and explore over that bridge” then she pointed at Bolin and Mako, “you two search over that other bridge and me and Kya will take the middle”  
“Hey, what about me?”  
“Jinora, you can join Mako and Bolin”  
“Alright Lin”  
“Come on”  
They hurried off in their three different directions running up every street they came across. Most of the buildings were destroyed and the earthbenders’ seismic sense could detect no remaining life but very occasionally they came across someone who had been knocked unconscious by the blast or a falling building and when they came across a park they skipped it because all that was left of the parks were scorched wastelands, even the water from any lake had evaporated. Whenever they came across a building with an underground structure of some kind they cleared the entrance of rubble and debris to free those who had taken shelter underground. More often than not those that had hidden in a basement or subway station were fine since the inferno couldn't reach them. The bridges that two of the teams had to cross looked fairly badly damaged and in the end Mako and Bolin had decided to fly over using Mako's firebending and Jinora's airbending which was a good decision since the bridge collapsed moments after they took off. Lin and Kya moved up the central island of the city, looking around and climbing over piles of rubble, their actions were mirrored by Mako, Bolin and Jinora as well as Opal and Kuvira.

It took them most of the rest of the night and half the day after that but eventually that finished freeing those they could, without once exposing what they could do. Lin had had another bout of retching in the morning but quickly got herself over it and continued rescuing innocent civilians trapped in basements. By the time morning came, there were no survivors left under the rubble and some that they had pulled out had grown slowly still. “Lin, sweetie, is there any point you checking every single building now? Nobody we've pulled out from the rubble in the past few hours came out alive” Kya has whispered by nine in the morning. “I'm not saying give up, just try to focus on those that have a greater chance of survival”  
“happy independence Day to you!” a voice called bitterly  
“Independence Day?” Lin replied blankly  
“Yes, it’s the fourth of July”  
“already, is that the time?” Kya interrupted quickly  
“Yes, well it is eleven in the morning” the man replied. “and I only survived thanks to the metro rail”  
“Glad someone was able to pull themselves out of this mess” Lin muttered darkly  
“Yeah, some black woman came along with a big red truck and took me and several others to safety”  
“Good...” Lin paused and threw up while the man walked away whistling  
“Lin?!” Kya yelped when they were joined by the rest of the Purple Lotus  
“Lin, may we speak to you privately?” Jinora asked, Lin turned around slowly but before she could turn half way there was an explosion  
“Lin!!” Kya shrieked in fear. Lin was engulfed in the flames but seconds later the flames were flattened into the ground. Everyone turned to Mako but he shrugged. “Lin!!” Kya shrieked again and to her utter shock, Lin walked out of what had, seconds before, been a raging inferno. “Lin?”  
“W... What just happened?” Lin asked shakily  
“i don't know”  
“i... I... I... Just airbent a bubble of air around myself then I firebent the flames and extinguished them”  
“incredible” Kuvira whispered  
“yes. Lin, we have some rather shocking news for you” Kuvira stated  
“get it over with”  
“you're pregnant” Kuvira braced herself for the inevitable outburst  
“WHAT?!”  
“This test came back positive” Kuvira held it up so Lin could see it  
“B... But I haven't had anything with a man since Tenzin”  
“Lin, I also think it is highly likely that your unborn child... Is the avatar” Jinora spoke for the first time since she asked if she and Kuvira could speak to Lin alone  
Lin fainted but was caught by Kya and Opal


	4. Unexpected gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin has an experience she isn't expecting while trying to flee New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a short one tonight, I'm tired

“how... How can my child be the avatar?” Lin murmured  
“we don't know, Lin”  
They were stood in what remained of downtown New York. The city had been decimated by the attack and the small group couldn't help but wonder how many poor souls had been burnt alive or crushed in the devastation. Lin and the others already missed their families so much, even Mako and Bolin who didn't have strong ties to their biological family but had come to consider Korra and Asami as family, they all had. “do you think these vehicles are anything like Satomobiles?” Kya called  
“Don't know, Kya” Kya hadn't heard what Kuvira, Jinora and Lin had been discussing but once she had determined Lin to be alright she moved away again, nervous  
“well we'd better get somewhere safe” Kuvira declared and for a few seconds, she was the successful commander in chief that had led the Earth Empire to near victory  
“right.” Kya managed to get the car going, “everyone in to the Satomobile!” she called, they all piled in and Kya took the driver’s seat.  
“we need to find a doctor” Kuvira told Kya, “Lin feels a little worse-for-wear currently and I’d like to get her checked out” there was an explosion in the sky above them, they all turned to see what had happened and they saw a massive burst of light in the sky. “what the?!” Kuvira reached over to tug viciously at the wheel which was a timely move since one of the many alien craft that had been flying overhead and engaged in a dogfight with several other types of craft had spiralled out of control.  
“Shit!” Jinora released a blast of air that took out the windscreen and threw the debris away from the car  
“good timing, Jinora” Kuvira nodded at her  
“The fuck just happened?”  
“Not a clue”

Lin wished more than anything that Korra was safe and well, but she knew it was wishful thinking and that Korra was gone for good  
_Lin_  
“did you say something?” Lin asked the car at large  
“no?” everyone replied as one  
_Lin_  
“well someone just said my name, again”  
“shock?” Mako asked Kya and she shrugged  
_Lin_  
“I'm serious” Lin exclaimed  
“We can ask the doctor when we get to the next town or village or city along from where we are” Mako was worried  
“so long as it isn't destroyed too”  
_Lin, can you hear me?_  
“who are you? Where are you”  
“Lin?”  
_I am everywhere, I am nowhere_  
“what is that supposed to mean?” everyone was staring at Lin seemingly panicking but Lin didn't really care, she wanted to know who was calling to her.  
“Chief, snap out of it!”  
_Lin, can you see me now?_ Lin shook her head, _how about now?_ Lin looked around, she was no longer in the car with the others but on a field of purple grass  
“where am I?”  
“you are in this world's spirit world” a woman was walking towards her hand in hand with a taller woman  
“N... No... No way...”  
“hello, Lin... How's our daughter?”


	5. The Avatar's parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin visits the spirit world

“Korra... Asami... What! How? What the fuck? You're still around, are you even dead?! The child is your child?! Again... What the fuck?” Lin found herself babbling a little when the two women were close enough. “are you really here and not some kind of delusion?”  
“Yes, it’s really us, Lin” Korra's voice was quiet, subdued and hesitant, quite the opposite to how she normally acted. “we really are here, this is the spirit world”  
“Lin, we are both dead, but our spiritual connection was strong enough for our deaths to create a rift in the barrier between the human world and the spirit world”  
“it looks so different here, you two. Almost no spirits whatsoever”  
“Yes, the spirits have been dying here for a long time. Humanity have polluted their world and that in turn is killing the spirits”  
“Oh right”  
“and yes, your daughter is our daughter” Asami said proudly, “Raava somehow manipulated our spirits and created someone new from the both of us. She then used the last of her energy to create the baby before merging with her”  
“oh... That's... That's incredible”  
“she's our daughter, Lin, but she's also yours. Raava may have taken part of our spirits but she used your...” Korra blushed nervously, hoping it was alright with the older woman  
“Must be the first time ever” Lin muttered, smiling because she was completely fine with all of it, relieved even  
“pretty much, yeah” Asami smiled and they both enveloped Lin in their arms  
“We are here and we aren't going anywhere Linny, we chose you because we both know your secret” Korra's bashful nature was back  
“you chose me?”  
“To give our daughter to”  
“and My secret?”  
“you know”  
“How did you know?”  
“Raava found out” Korra replied  
“well, shit. I was too embarrassed to tell anyone, not even Tenzin knew”  
“You’re the person we trust the most to look after our daughter”  
“and how did I bend fire and air?”  
“ _you_ didn't. _Our daughter_ did” Asami smiled at the older woman, “she protected her mother on instinct. Lin, I only have one regret, that we won't be able to grow old with the rest of you, but that doesn't mean we’re gone completely, we are still here and we'll always be watching over you and the others”  
“have you attempted to reach the other universe, our universe?”  
“Yes, but this spirit world is too weak currently to be able to make the crossing, us trying to cross might be a one way trip if the spirit world here bleeds out and we’re not about to abandon you and the others anyway. Alas, our time here with you has run out”  
“Korra, you never told me you knew the word alas?”  
Korra chuckled, “there's a lot you don't know about me. Goodbye, Lin, we’ll see you soon.” The last thing Lin saw was Korra kissing Asami and then she was gone, phasing out of the spirit world and back into the physical world. Lin hoped she wouldn't have tears on her face from that encounter, the shock from learning who was the baby’s parents, the relief and exhilaration she felt at seeing Korra and Asami again and the anxiety she felt towards her future as a single mom to an avatar too much for her to handle

*****

“Lin!” Kuvira cried, “i thought we'd lost you then!”  
“Kuvira?” Lin groaned, “sorry for making you worry, where are the others?”  
'searching for a doctor to come look at you” she paused “because of that fainting fit and your unexplained pregnancy”  
“Where are we?”  
“a small town a fair distance from New York”  
“fair enough”  
“and why were you crying?”  
_Shit_. “pardon?”  
“You had tears running down your face ever since you passed out, which is on its own unusual”  
“Oh, well I visited the spirit world”  
“You in the spirit world?” Kuvira scoffed, “much less getting there by yourself?”  
“Oh no I was pulled in”  
“Pulled in by what?”  
“two old friends”  
It took Kuvira a few moments to work it out but she was soon slack jawed, “you mean...?”  
“Yup. Korra and Asami”  
“they're not gone?” Jinora asked, for a moment she sounded more like Ikki than herself but that was understandable. Jinora was quite close to both girls  
“No, they're in the spirit world”  
“I had wondered, but the spirit world here is very weak in comparison to ours”  
“they wanted me to understand why I was chosen” Lin started, “they chose me for three reasons. One, they couldn't just choose anyone in this world, I don't think the spiritual energy is strong enough and they wouldn't just trust anyone with their child. Two, they trust me beyond everyone else, even you two and Jinora, before you complain, you're not old enough to be having kids yet. Kuvira, you're not too young but...”  
“i was the Great Uniter, I know”  
“They only had the choice between me, Kya, Opal, you, Kuvira and you, Jinora anyway so...”  
“i wasn't going to complain, I can imagine dad's look of shock even now if I had a baby without being with anyone” Jinora mused  
“And the third is a little bit personal” Lin blushed, “sorry”  
“Is your child... the one?”  
“My _daughter_ is _the one_ ” Lin confirmed with a nod, “that means you'll probably be teaching her earthbending, Kuvira”  
“what about Bolin?”  
“Bolin’s great and all but he doesn't have the same level of knowledge as you. He will probably teach her lavabending though”  
Kuvira blushed, “thank you”  
“no problem, kid. The good side does have advantages, how else would you be able to teach the new avatar?”  
“I can see that now” Kuvira nodded  
“and Jinora, you'll teach her airbending when it comes to it?”  
“of course”  
“Mako will teach her firebending of course since he's the only firebender among us”  
“when are you going to tell the others?” Kuvira asked  
“as soon as possible”

It was nearly six hours before they were all reunited on the way to a doctor that had been found. The doctor was very busy but her made a point to see new mothers as soon as possible, even if it meant rearranging his schedule. “everyone I have an announcement I can scarcely believe myself,” Lin made sure she had everyone's attention before continuing “guys, I'm pregnant” Lin held up her hands to stall any questions until she had finished, “I'm pregnant with Korra and Asami's daughter, the next avatar...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! 
> 
> Korra and Asami dying and Lin becoming the mother of the new avatar was always part of the plan but the rest of it came as inspiration while I was writing the last chapter
> 
> Also, don't worry, the other characters will come in to play soon


	6. Predestined meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and the others continue to make their way in their new world and end up bumping into someone

“what?”  
“how?”  
“Come again?”  
“Oh Lin why didn't you tell me?”  
“quiet!” Lin had snapped and they all went quiet, watching their leader cautiously. They were in a small town outside New York that had avoided most of the carnage and were settling in to their new temporary home, a bed and breakfast style lodge place that had opened its doors for the few surviving New Yorkers who had managed to avoid being crushed, incinerated or exploded by the attack on the city. There really weren't many, only about a dozen had made it to that overnight halt, that figure included all of the Purple Lotus group who had crammed themselves in to the smallest number of rooms they could to make way for other people who also needed the space. They were now sitting in the bar area in the dead of night. “we need to work out what we’re going to do next”  
“well I don't know about you but I plan to find out as much as I can about this place”  
“me and Mako are already qualified cops so why not just take up the family tradition again?”  
“But what about me and Opal? And Kya of course?”  
“I'm sure I could make officers out of you two, Kya already used to work alongside me on occasion so she's more than ready”  
“i suppose we need jobs, but what are we gonna tell them, we can't exactly go in and say we've been transferred from RCPD, can we? And what about your pregnancy? I mean we're all quite skilled but she's the future of the team, I don't think you should be risking her future by risking yourself. She will be the...”  
“Mako” Lin hissed, she looked around, noticing a lone woman who was reading a newspaper.  
“crap” Mako muttered, following Lin's gaze

After a few seconds the woman looked up, “can I help you?”  
“Why are you eavesdropping?” Lin asked, Mako and Kya stood and prepared to attack  
“I was merely curious. Everyone here seems so subdued after what happened, as if they can't believe it's really real yet you lot continue on as if you see buildings getting blown apart all the time?”  
“I'm a cop” Lin explained, “or at least I was”  
“Was?”  
“yeah. Was”  
“you still didn't answer my question” she replied  
“well, you see...” Lin sighed, “yes, we've seen buildings get blown up and people get burned alive before”  
“Speak for yourself” Jinora interjected  
“Well anyway, a number of us have and if we found that if we don't panic, nobody else in our group does either”

“i had no idea we had a Rusky in our midst”  
“excuse him” the woman jerked her head at the man who had just walked in, “tensions are still high between where I used to live and this country”  
“Trust me, we understand” Kuvira looked around at them all, former enemies turned allies, “please be on your way, old man”  
“I want to know why there's a Rusky in my local bar” he pulled out a gun and Jinora and Opal's faces whitened, Lin’s just converted to a look of loathing. “no Russian is welcome in my town”  
“be. On. Your. Way” she hissed, eying the loathed weapon that had killed two of her closest friends.  
“you’re scared of guns, stranger? You're in the wrong country” the man laughed  
“We didn't ask to be here” Lin snapped back annoying the unpleasant man even more  
“I don't want any trouble” the woman declared but Lin had caught sight of Opal and Jinora's terrified faces  
“Put it away” Lin growled angrily, “don't make me drop you”  
The man laughed, he was quite a thickset man who took pride in keeping his muscles defined. “who you?”  
“yes me” Lin replied. He took a step forward into the room but promptly tripped up over the perfectly smooth floor, he fell forward and the gun clattered away. Jinora giggled but her smile turned to fear when he stood, towered over her and reached for her neck. “Get away from her” Lin warned by he didn't back down so Lin reached out and punched him in the jaw, hard. He reeled back as if he had been hit by a man three times his size and not a middle aged woman. Unseen by anyone else was what Lin’s armour had done, it had moved across Lin's hand to cover her knuckles when she was moving in for her punch and therefore not only protected Lin's knuckles and fist from the blow but also served to increase the potency of her punch. The man fell to the floor with a crunch. “out for the count” Lin smirked at the other woman, “saves you getting the crap beaten out of you just for where you were born”  
“Thank you” she smiled and retrieved the man's gun, she lifted it and pointed it at his head. Lin, only having a few seconds to react, crushed the barrel of the gun just enough so the bullet couldn’t exit and not enough for it to be outwardly noticed  
“no need to kill him” Kya breathed, “he was a dick yes but still no reason to murder him”  
The gun clicked uselessly in her hand, “can't anyway, doesn’t look like he took proper care of his equipment”  
“had we known you would try to kill him we wouldn't have intervened on your behalf”  
“I know” she replied calmly. Her face softened and she moved towards Lin. “can I?” she asked  
Lin shrugged, now the woman had put the gun down she felt as if everything was going to be alright. The woman reached out towards Lin and put her hand on Lin's stomach, feeling the very slight bulge that had began to form but pulled away when she saw Kya tense. “I'm not going to hurt her, or the little one” she explained, “it's just... I can't have kids”  
Kya's expression softened and she nodded, the woman smiled and nodded at Lin before hurrying away. Lin and the others retired to their rooms before the man could wake up and cause them more bother than he already had.

“What a woman” Kya whistled  
“Yeah... Kya, I saw you tense when she touched me”  
“what of it?” _please don't be blushing, please don't be blushing, please don't be blushing_  
“I had no idea... Kya...”  
“What?” _shit, I'm blushing aren't I?_  
“Why didn't you tell me you felt that way about me?”  
“because I didn't know you reciprocated, not really. Sure, we had that fling all those years ago but...”  
“You were scared?”  
“yeah”  
“of rejection?”  
“Yeah”  
“of love?”  
“Yeah”  
“Oh Kya, well I've always loved you. But after... I couldn't face another relationship”  
“If we ever get back I'm going to kill him” Kya growled  
“I know” Lin laughed, “now... Do you wanna take this slow, or go fast?”  
“fast” Kya replied, she grabbed Lin and dragged her to the bed, slicing off her clothes as she went and Lin did the same to her. They jumped on the bed and let their walls fall, years of suppressed emotion pouring out.


	7. Izabella-Jaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after the Purple Lotus get stranded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the larger jumps

it had been a number of years since Lin, Kya, Opal, Jinora, Mako, Bolin and Kuvira had got stranded in the world they found themselves in. Lin and Kya had managed to find some unoccupied land in the middle of nowhere and they had worked together to create themselves a home, their bending serving to replace the usual manual labour required. They had set up their home in the Nevada desert which was far enough away for them not to be worried about being watched. “Izabella-Jaya?”  
“Yes?”  
“dinner time, Izabella-Jaya!”  
“otay!” there was a little flurry of motion and several things went flying.  
“that girl has too much energy...” Jinora sighed, she and Opal had stayed at home to look after the four year old who lived with them  
“where's mommy?”  
“she's still at work sweetie”  
“I wanna see my mommy!!”  
“Yup. The resemblance is striking” Jinora rolled her eyes and poked the pouting four year old's nose  
“hey!” she squeaked  
“you're cute”  
“I'm not cute, I'm dangerous!”  
“Dangerously cute, especially with that pout”  
“Go 'way Nora!”  
“Awww”  
“Aunt Ope, get her off me!” Jinora was playing with her little puffy cheeks  
“I think it's adorable” Opal replied, teasing the youngster with a smile but making no effort to pull Jinora off of her  
“get off Nora!” She squeaked again, Jinora had one last poke at her nose and began to withdraw, but before she could, Izabella-Jaya sneezed.

Izabella-Jaya didn't look at all like her two parents. Her skin was caramel brown, her long and thick hair was a pitch black and her eyes were a greeny-blue, a mix of three different colours, two greens and one blue. The most striking thing about her face though was the way her eyes sparkled with an uncontrollable enthusiasm and joy. That sparkle could only be eclipsed by one thing and that was the markings on both the front and back of her torso. Her parents had always been entranced by the sheer beauty of their daughter ever since she was born. When she was born, her parents spent at least eight hours just sitting there staring at her while she slept. They had been given permission to name her since they would be the ones to take care of her and after much deliberation they had selected Izabella since it fitted in more with their new environment, Jaya was tagged on because it reminded them all of home. Her attitude came from her mother but her selflessness and kindness came from within her own soul.

“I'm home!!”  
“mommy!!!” Izabella-Jaya jumped up from her half finished meal and ran out to meet her mother in the hallway  
“Izabella-Jaya!” Lin looked down upon her daughter as she sprinted full tilt towards her, picked her up without hesitation and swung her around  
“mommy!!”  
“I missed you sweetie” Lin kissed Izabella-Jaya’s cheeks and the youngster giggled happily.  
“My mommy”  
“Yes, your mommy” Lin was overjoyed. Each day had been such a pure joy for her the past four years even if two of her closest friends had been killed, they weren't gone, not really  
“i love you mommy”  
“I love you too baby girl” Lin held her daughter closer protectively  
“Izabella-Jaya, you gotta finish your dinner” Opal reminded her  
“I wanna hug my mommy”  
“I wanna hug my daughter” Lin fake pouted  
“Oh Lin” Opal rolled her eyes  
“I haven't seen... Our daughter since this morning”

“mommy...” Izabella-Jaya was sitting in between her parents on a couch, she had finished her food and was enjoying a good cuddle with Lin who had been busy being Chief of Police  
“Yes Izzy?”  
“Why do you always say _our_ daughter not _my_ daughter?”  
“Well...” Lin shared a look with Kya who had just come in  
“Heavy conversation for one so young” Kya sat down and pulled Izabella-Jaya into a tight cuddle along with Lin  
“I wanna know”  
“very well” Lin smiled, “we’re going to have to tell you sooner or later”  
“tell me what?”  
“I'm not your mother” Izabella-Jaya’s eyes widened in shock and her face fell, “or at least not wholly. Izzy, you're one of a kind, you came from three mothers” Lin paused, “and Kya of course”  
“Three? Is that even possible?” everything Izabella-Jaya had been taught up to this point had been the truth, from a certain point of view. Lin was indeed Izabella-Jaya’s mother and Kya was her mother in the sense that she'd adopted her but the truth had been hidden from everyone, not even the midwives that had helped Lin give birth nor the doctors who had seen Izabella-Jaya as she was growing up knew the truth  
“I know, this is going to be a bit of a surprise but your other mothers are called Korra and Asami. Korra is where you get the blue in your eyes from as well as the dark skin” she paused, touching Izabella-Jaya’s back where the young girl knew her strange markings were. She had asked but Lin and the others hadn't ever answered, preferring to change the subject, she had inherited Asami's intelligence and even at such a young age, it rivalled a lot of adults. “with the help of a spirit called Raava, without her this thing would've been completely impossible for she combined Korra and Asami's lifeforce and created your soul. You got one of the shades of green in your eyes and your black hair from Asami, as well as your kind and curious nature, and intelligence. Korra gave you her enthusiasm, joy and selflessness. You were lucky not to end up with my abrasive nature even though you did end up with a bit of my attitude, it's hereditary I'm afraid” Lin chuckled for a second before Kya smacked her shoulder, “sorry...” she wiped her tear of laughter away then readied herself to continue, “you got the third shade of green in your eyes from me. Kya is purely an adoptive parent” Lin looked slightly sad, she did regret that Kya played no part in Izabella-Jaya's creation but that was a small part of it, she truly felt joyous  
“What happened to them? Korra and Asami?”  
“Izzy, they died” Izabella-Jaya’s eyes quickly filled with tears. “in their deaths, they created you. Their souls combined into something new with Raava's help and it got transferred to my womb” Lin looked around, “and the markings on your body are a gift from Raava, since she was the one who helped create you where conception should've been impossible. You are bonded with Raava, you are the avatar”  
Izabella-Jaya looked baffled but she knew what was being said was nothing but the truth, “i am the avatar?” Lin nodded, “and it should've been impossible for me to exist?” Lin nodded, “what is... The avatar?”  
“master of all four elements” Jinora replied  
“Bringer of peace and balance” Opal added  
“And an old friend” Mako and Bolin both took Izabella-Jaya’s hands and squeezed them. Izabella-Jaya knew she was safe, she trusted them both. Uncle Mako was fun to watch while he awkwardly interacted with everyone and Uncle Bolin was just a big ball of noise, excitement and fun

 _ **It is the truth**_ whispered what had been a dormant voice in Izabella-Jaya’s head  
_**Korra?**_ Izabella-Jaya knew who it was instinctively  
_**Yes, I've been waiting for you**_  
_**Me too**_ another voice whispered  
_**Asami?**_ again, Izabella-Jaya recognised the voice without thinking  
_**Yes**_  
_**How... How are you here right now?**_  
_**We are a part of you, just as Raava is**_  
Izabella-Jaya rose up on a whirlwind of air, _**you are the avatar, you are a part of me as well**_ a third female voice declared. Izabella-Jaya looked down and to her surprise she saw the faint markings on her chest were glowing brilliantly, she knew if she looked in the mirror, she would see the same on her back  
“the avatar has returned” Lin reached out and plucked her daughter from the whirlwind and brought her close  
“you're still my mommy” Izabella-Jaya declared, “that means Korra can be my mammy and Asami can be my mama, if it's alright with them of course”  
_**Wouldn’t have it any other way**_ Korra confirmed  
_**I love you, Izabella-Jaya, my daughter**_  
_**Yes, I love you too sweetie. How does it feel?**_  
_**I feel... Whole**_ Izabella-Jaya admitted, never really realising that something was missing from her life until this point. “i feel... Whole” she repeated to the others who weren't privy to her private conversations with Asami, Korra or Raava. “how did they die?”  
“they were killed by a low life” Lin growled, despite everything she had been gifted, she wouldn't hesitate to return it all if it would bring Korra and Asami back  
“what happened to him?”  
“I punished him” Lin replied simply, not desiring to go into any great detail with a four year old, no matter how old the consciousnesses that had now awoken in her were.

“let's go to sleep” Lin declared, “then, tomorrow, your training will begin”  
“Training?”  
“You can bend all four elements”  
“and what does that mean?”  
**_They will show you, Izabella-Jaya_**  
**_Mammy, call me Izzy, please, you too, mama_**  
**_otay, Izzy_** Izabella-Jaya knew Korra was smiling  
**_otay, Izzy_** Asami's smile was matched only by Korra's  
“this... Is bending” Lin stomped her foot, a gigantic boulder lifted itself up outside of the house and flew into the air before finally crashing down a short distance away  
“this is bending” Mako threw a few fireballs out of the window  
“This is bending” Kya used a water whip to clear up the dirty crockery and cutlery and dump it all in the sink  
“and this... Is bending” Jinora took her long sleeves off and Izabella-Jaya who was already slack jawed in awe was even more shocked, she moved forward to touch Jinora's tattoos and Jinora smiled. She created a ball of air beneath herself and shot around Izabella-Jaya a few times. She then hopped off the ball, “your marks are even more impressive, Izabella-Jaya, they will glow”  
“I can do this bending?”  
“yup”  
“Can I start now, mommy, please? Come on mommy I wanna do that now!!”  
“Sleep now, Izabella-Jaya, bending tomorrow” Lin replied firmly  
“awww... otay mommy” Izabella-Jaya walked off to the bathroom to get ready with a dejected pout set firmly on her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't already clear, the year is 2001 (I think) in the MCU and Izabella-Jaya is four years old
> 
> I'm thinking about redoing a few of these fics with more details in them, stuff that wouldn't be suitable for the current rating I've given them. I've already had a request for certain bits of X-Team to be covered in more depth and was thinking about doing this for certain bits of Nightmares and Flashbacks, but was wondering what others thought and if there were any other suggestions?


End file.
